just a smile
by Airen Sakura Fuyu
Summary: short stories dedicated to two gorgeous captains of Gotei 13 who rarely or never smile... but if they do... they would really look all the more...gorgeous!
1. just a smile

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not, for the life of me own Bleach… the great Kubo Tite does… nor do I own the song 'Just a Smile"… though I own the fict… Happy Christmas to all!

_**Author's Note:**_ This is dedicated to two gorgeous captains of Gotei 13 who rarely (or never smile)… but if they do… they would really look all the more…gorgeous! ;-)

_**Pairings:**_ Byakuya/Rangiku Toshiro/Karin

* * *

Just a Smile

By Barbie Almalbis

I wanna tell you everything, piece by piece

won't you come up closer

I want to, hear you breathe

I'm walking down the street

I'm lost at sea

but out of the crowd you smile

and you're all I see

you make me feel like I

can get lost inside your eyes

I feel closer to the sky

When you save the day

with just a smile

just a smile

I wanna meet you someday soon

'cause I know you in my mind

everything will be different

when I have you right beside

you can take the whole wide world

with your boyish charm

but even as you pull me close

I won't just stay in your arms

you make me feel like I

can get lost inside your eyes

I feel closer to the sky

When you save the day

with just a smile

Well it's for you and everyone

I thought I've searched the world in vain

now look at me

and the search is done

we will never be the same

not the same.

you make me feel like I

can get lost inside your eyes

I feel closer to the sky

When you save the day

with just a smile

oh you make me feel like I

can get lost inside your eyes

I feel closer to the sky

When you save the day

with just a smile

just a smile, a smile

just a smile…


	2. tea for two

_Tea for Two _

* * *

It was winter in Karakura Town and everyone was busy shopping for presents for the coming Christmas. Though he already finished buying presents, still he went out and joined the bustling crowd to look around and if anything caught his fancy, he would simply purchase it.

Three hours and several shopping bags later, he bought (again) a number of presents for his sister Rukia. Knowing that she has a penchant for rabbits, he saw a new novelty shop that sold the latest Chappy the Bunny items. With loads of shopping bags in both hands, it was then that he felt tired and decided to go to his favorite coffee and tea shop before heading back to his townhouse.

She saw him approaching and her heart made its usual thunderous flip flop whenever she would see him. _Ohh my, he's such as dreamboat_, she mused, admiring his tall build, his lean, muscular physique… the shiny shoulder length hair that oh how she would love running her hands through and feel its silkiness… his face though patrician in features were one of a kind… though most of the time his expression was serene and often stoic, one would drown in those dark grey eyes of his. And his lips, one would blush at its pinkish hue and when he spoke with that suave baritone voice of his would render one speechless and awed by his presence. He was the head of one of the four great noble families in their country and for someone with great stature, he was a simple man, and she felt honored that he was one of the patrons in her shop. In a way, it was also through him that Rangiku's coffee and tea shop became known in their town since when they heard that Byakuya was one of the patrons, his fangirls would come in hopes to see the handsome noble. In the end, they also became her regulars since they love her coffee and tea concoctions and her mother's pastries.

But alas, for one simple Rangiku Matsumoto, this man who would frequent her shop would only politely order his favorite peppermint & chamomile tea, sit at his favorite nook and would either read his book or surf the internet with his notebook and afterwards would nod at her and leave.

As Byakuya approached the counter Rangiku was in her usual cheery self and greeted him.

"Konnichiwa Byakuya-sama, would you have the usual?" she asked, smiling broadly at him

"Yes please. And also some scones and a box of oatmeal cookies to go. Thank you Rangiku-san" he replied and went to his favorite spot.

Unknown to Byakuya, his favorite nook was also a personal favorite of hers. It was located at the rear of the shop, with two comfortable single-seater sofas and a small coffee table. It was beside a clear French window that has a splendid view of a small garden full of Chinese bellflowers and a lone cherry blossom tree with a wooden bench underneath at the corner. In the middle of the garden is a small fountain.

Byakuya settled himself comfortably; the shopping bags were neatly laid on the adjacent sofa. He took out his mobile phone and dialed a number. Moments later he was busy speaking to the other line. As Rangiku prepared his tea, she could not help but admire the tone of his voice, so calm and yet so manly. She was placing the scones he ordered in a saucer when she overheard him talking to a maÎtre'd, making reservations for dinner. _How lucky that woman is_… she thought. _Who was that lucky woman who would have dinner with him? Probably a noble too like him? Or is she one of the regulars here? But I haven't seen him with a date here in the shop either… for the longest time I knew him as one of my regular patrons, he always come here alone…. Ahh well, a girl can only dream… _

Rangiku was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not notice Byakuya was standing in front of her, and when she came to her senses, she was awed since he was looking at her inquiringly.

"Rangiku-san… is my tea ready?" he asked softly.

"Ahh… ano, hai, hai! I'll bring it, just a sec…" she stammered. _Darn Rangiku! Great choice_ of _words! How glamorous can you get! _She scolded herself as she hastily set the tea cup and scones on the tray.

Rangiku set the tea cup and scones gracefully at the table and smiled at Byakuya who merely nodded. As she finished attending to another patron she was surprised to see him standing near the counter and silently waited for her. Shyly she went to him and smiled, asking "May I help you Byakuya-sama?"

"Can a have an additional tea cup and a pot of tea?" he asked

"Of course… I'll bring it to your table as soon as I prepare it." Rangiku replied.

_He definitely has a date, and obviously he's waiting for her_. She sadly thought as she was brewing his tea. As she forlornly took the teapot and cup to his table, she noticed that he looked awkward.

"Byakuya-sama, is everything alright? Do you need…"

"Rangikucouldyouhaveteawithme?" Byakuya stuttered, a blush appeared on his cheeks

"H-huh? P-pardon me?" Rangiku stammered as she timidly gazed at Byakuya

"I… mean, could you have tea with me? It seems that you need to relax even for a moment… you look tired" Byakuya said. He was back to his composed self.

"Oh, thank you" Rangiku replied, as she was about to take a cushioned stool nearby, she was surprised that he beat her to the task and let her seat on the sofa as he sat on the stool. They sat almost beside each other, since the other chair was occupied with loads of shopping bags.

As they sipped their tea, their conversation flowed from everyday events to politics and the environment and even Rangiku's favorite, fashion. She enjoyed talking to him, awed that he was such as good conversationalist and even aware of the simplest things. He's one person whom you can talk to and just be yourself, she thought. He is such as gentleman too, since he took the stool and let her take the sofa seat instead.

Both had a great time chatting that they did not notice it was already nighttime until one of her staff politely bade them goodnight.

"Oh my, I lost track of time!" Rangiku exclaimed, embarrassed since she remembered that Byakuya made dinner reservations over the phone earlier

"Its only 7:30 Rangiku-san… do you have an appointment?" Byakuya asked, as he lifted the teapot to help her clear the table, Rangiku suddenly took the teapot and accidentally touched his hand.

"Sumimasen Bya---" she stammered and was surprised to see his lips curve in a small smile. _Oh dear kami… he's so gorgeous!_ She thought, as she took the teapot from him.

"I… ahh… its okay Byakuya-sama, I'll clear the table." Rangiku stammered as she took the tea cups and placed it on the tray. She was surprised that Byakuya still helped her place the saucers on the sink, turned on the faucet and began washing.

"It's alright Rangiku-san. I also know how to do dishwashing" Byakuya casually said, as he took the teacups and teapot from the tray. Though she was awed at his sudden friendliness, she focused herself on clearing the small kitchen and proceeded on checking the cashier register. Byakuya asked for his bill and when she handed him the receipt, she was surprised when his hand touched hers.

"Rangiku… can I invite you to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked

Rangiku was astonished at his invitation. _The dinner reservation… was with me? He had me in mind… ME?? _She thought, she could not believe what was unfolding right before her very eyes, and her hand was being held by his, so warm and soft… she wanted to faint with giddiness right then and there.

"I… ah… I…." she stammered, tongue tied. _Say yes Rangiku!_ She scolded herself, though she could not utter those simple words.

"Is that a yes?" Byakuya softly asked, and as Rangiku who was too surprised to speak only nodded in answer to his question, a curve began to spread on Byakuya's lips and moments later he was smiling fully at her.

"Cat got your tongue Rangiku?" he teased, as he softly kissed her forehead. As soft sigh escaped from her lips, followed by a chuckle. Rangiku's chuckles were so infectious that seconds later, Byakuya joined in and both were laughing.

"You know…you should do that more often… to smile" she said, as she gazed at him, amazed at how gorgeous and carefree he looked when he smiled.

"I know… thank you Rangiku… for making me smile" he said as he gently embraced her.

_-fin- _

* * *

_... the idea came to me as i was writing (and editing) my other story while listening to my music collection (talk about multi-tasking! lol) i hope you like it... took me 3 hours to finish this, if there are some grammar errors (especially on the verbal time) my deepest apologies. _

_...next episode... toshiro and karin_

_and... belated merry christmas! _


	3. winter wonderland

_Winter Wonderland_

* * *

_Author's Notes: hi! this is my first short story on the 10th Division captain Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kurosaki Karin... i hope you like it... to HitsuHina fans, please don't get upset... i'll be writing about them too. hope you enjoy reading this._ : )_  
_

_Note:_

"normal conversation"

_mind thoughts_

'_shinigami & zanpakutou conversation' (and vice versa)_

* * *

It's has been seven years since he last saw her… he could not believe that she would blossom and grow up to be a stunning young lady. He was looking at her from the roof top, in his shinigami form. He no longer knew if she could still see him or sense him for that matter. Sometimes humans, as they mature either develop their special gifts in seeing spirits and sometimes, more often they would lose it, since they became more occupied with their everyday lives such as school and work.

Karin no longer possess the tomboy image she used to have. Though she was not as endowed as his Fukutaichou Matsumoto, her curves were in the right places. She can be mistaken as a fashion model since she was as tall as her elder brother, Ichigo who now a respected Shinigami Representative of Gotei 13. Her raven hair which was usually short was now up to the middle of her back and was tied with a purple ribbon.

"What are you waiting for?!!! Kick the freakin' ball!!!" She yelled. _Ahh that gutsy attitude is still there_, he mused as he watched her practice soccer with her male teammates. It dawned on him that she would eventually lead a varsity team, having known her solid determination on whatever she focuses her attention to.

_Would I make my presence known to her?_ he mused.

'_Well it depends…'_ answered Hyōrinmaru, his ice dragon zanpakutou

'_Depends on what?'_ Toshiro asked, a frown appearing on his handsome features

'_Well it took seven years before we are assigned in the human world -__again__… maybe we might not get the chance next time' _ Hyōrinmaru stated

'_Hmnnn… let's take our chances today… we still have three months of stay here according to Yamamoto Soutaichou'_, Toshiro replied

'_As you wish, young master'_ Hyourinmaru said

_Young master… heh _Toshiro retorted. Being two hundred years old is no longer young. It just so happened that unlike the normal Shinigami, he was quite advanced and gifted with immense reiatsu, and through the decades he served at the Gotei 13 he proved his worth and considered as one of the strongest captains. He was also called by his peers as the Ice Prince of Seireitei, with his icy demeanor and the essence of his zanpakutou, though the title rightly belonged to the 6th Division Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki whose serene, regal and icy demeanor was well-known in Seireitei.

He is still the youngest captain though through the decades he too grew up. Gone were the days when his loyal and lovely Fukutaichou Matsumoto Rangiku would tease him with his height and would smother him with hugs, suffocating the poor boy between her well-known 'valley of the gods'. At his present age he is now as tall as Kurosaki Ichigo the Shinigami Representaive, his famous white locks still present and spiky as usual, and his physique is much more developed now. If one would see him, he resembles a young handsome man at the age of 19.

The yelling and jovial teasing at the field diverted his thoughts and once again he focused his attention on the raven haired young lady. He marveled at how graceful she moved, her legs though feminine in shape could kick a ball just as hard and mean as a man. Her easy smile made her all the more beautiful, with the setting sun adding glow to her lovely features. _Karin, you really have grown_; Toshiro thought. And as turned around to leave, he felt a projectile fast approaching. Acting on instinct, he leaped and kicked the ball aimed at him and it landed perfectly at Karin's feet.

He was surprised to see her staring at him, and felt his heart pounding an erratic beat as her eyes settled on his teal ones. He stared at her and was about to speak when he noticed that she was staring through him and not at him_. I guess she lost the ability to see spirits_, he thought sadly. He watched her took the ball, placing it in her sports bag and began walking. He was rooted on the spot, unbelieving that she could no longer see him when he saw her lips curve into a small grin and left the field.

'_The ball… do you think she saw see us master?'_ Hyōrinmaruasked

'_I don't know… we'll soon find out'._ Toshiro said and shunpoed towards Inoue Orihime's house.

It was a sunny afternoon and Karin was with her teammates, practicing for the coming final soccer tournament. Various universities all over Japan participated and through hard work and determination their school was included in the finals. She was the only female member and team captain and her authority and ability was never questioned.

As they were having their usual practice Karin felt that she was being watched. She followed her instincts and true enough, a young man was watching her. He was at the rooftop, watching her silently. He was wearing a white haori, and the shinigami uniform she used to see her brother Ichigo would wear when he was in his spirit form, working as a Shinigami Representative for the Gotei 13. It's been seven years since she last saw him and she was surprised of how he changed. He was no longer the small kid who she used to fondly ruffle his hair and tease as a middle schooler. He grew up to be a young, handsome man. From her vantage point he was almost as tall as her brother, Ichi-nii and the usual serious expression on his face still evident.

_So Toshiro… you want to play games, eh… let's see if you still got it… she_ thought as she kicked the ball to his direction as she saw him leaving. She almost laughed when he gracefully turned and kicked the ball towards her.

_Hmnn…guess that's enough ballgame for today… see you… when I see you…_ Karin mischievously thought as she placed the soccer ball in her sports bag. She could not resist smiling as she and her teammates left the practice field.

The following day, Toshiro was infront of the Kurosaki clinic, debating whether he would ring the doorbell or not. He was in his Gigai form which was provided by Urahara. There he was, wearing a white turtleneck long sleeved shirt which accentuated his muscular physique and jeans, a teal scarf matching the color of his eyes wrapped on his neck. Last night was the longest night in his life since he was bombarded with questions and rantings from two gutsy (and busty) ladies – Rangiku and Orihime. It was because of those two he found himself standing at the entrance door of the Kurosaki residence.

"I told you Toshiro-kun that it is better if you dropped by her house for a visit." Orihime said, as she was munching on another weird concoction of hers, in which only Rangiku appreciates Orihime's cooking since the lovely Fukutaichou also has a passion for weird tasting dishes.

"That's Hitsugaya Taichou for you Orhime-san! When will you ever learn how to address me properly?!" Toshiro irately answered

"Ne, Taichou… she's human… we're shinigami, we're here in the human world and she's letting us stay in her apartment. Besides, Inoue-san uses honorifics… not bad Taichou, ne?

"Ah well…." Sighed Toshiro. He looked at his 'dorm mates' and shrugged, his teal eyes widened when the two ladies said in unison, "You must go to her place!"

Now there he was, standing in front of the of Karin's house and thinking of a good reason or alibi that would fit as to why after seven years he was just there casually knocking on her door.

'_Hyōrinmaru help me here…' _Toshiro said, speaking to his zanpakutou

'_Well that's a first, young master… asking me for help… on… on…'_ chuckled the ice dragon zanpakutou

'_Pray that I do not slice you myself, you wily dragon!'_ As Toshiro's temper rose, the temperature dropped a couple of degrees due to his rising temper. He felt that a vein in his head would pop and it was in that unfortunate moment that the front door opened, revealing the man of the house himself, Kurosaki Isshin…

"Oi!!! What do we have here? A very good looking young man on my doorstep!!! One of my precious daughters has a suitor!!!! Isshin bellowed, his smile freaking out the young captain.

"I – ahhh… ano…. Konnichiwa Kurosaki-sama… is Karin there?" Toshiro stammered, his face blushing

"Yes! Yes! Absolutely yes, she's here! Do come in, I'll call her for you…. KAAARRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!!!!" Isshin called out way too excitedly

"What's the ruckus old man?!" Toshiro heard Karin's voice from upstairs. Moments later, she was in the living room, her eyes widened in amazement as she saw him sitting on the sofa, waiting for her. Her father was at the clinic, singing a love song which was way out of tune.

"Toshiro!!! It's really you!" Karin exclaimed._ He's here… he really is here_… she said to herself as she gazed at him. Her heart skipped a beat as her raven eyes met his teal orbs.

As she went near him, Toshiro felt that he was getting nervous… nervous!!! Never in his life was he nervous until now…

'_Heh.. This is a first, young master… never felt your reiatsu go… freak…'_ snickered Hyōrinmaru

'_Baka! Urusai!'_ Toshiro retorted at his zanpakutou who kept on chuckling in the background. He looked at Karin and felt his face blushing all the more. Karin stared at him for a moment and said,

"Umm… Shiro-san…Would you like to accompany me to the mall… I'll be getting a new pair of socks…" she shyly said

"S-sure…" Toshiro replied, standing abruptly. Karin went to the door and in a flash, Toshiro was there, opening the door for her. She smiled shyly and went outside. He closed the door gently and as they walked both were silent, thinking of how to start a conversation.

_He's the same, and yet… he's not_. Karin mused. The famous scowl is still there, the way he carries himself with authority, the spiky white hair is still there… and yet he changed. He no longer was the short 10th Division captain she used to know, instead she was walking with a gorgeous 20 year old and though he was not aware of it, a number of girls were looking at them, more so looking at him admiringly.

_Say something, say something… say something!!!!_ Toshiro reprimanded himself… he was so tongue-tied and in awe with her that he could not even form a simple sentence that would start a conversation. What made matters worse was his ice dragon of a zanpakutou was laughing at the sidelines, enjoying tremendously in teasing his master.

'_Taichou… say something about the weather…'_ 'Hyorinmaru said

"Nice weather, isn't it?" Toshiro blurted, and looked at Karin who was surprised as he suddenly spoke.

"Ahh… ano… yes… its nice, though it would be snowing soon" Karin replied, her arms wrapped around herself as the winter breeze gently blew.

Toshiro looked at her and as her eyes met his teal orbs, she blushed, feeling the intensity of his gaze. Luckily they arrived at the mall and both were momentarily disturbed by the noisy hustle and bustle of shoppers around them. As they were about to enter the mall, Toshiro gently placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the entrance.

He really changed… he's being a gentleman… Karin mused, a smile forming on her lips. Silently they walked along the mall, looking at the novelties being sold at the shops' display windows. As they passed by a jewelry store, a glimmer caught Karin's eye and she curiously looked at the object which caught her attention. Alongside the other jewels being showcased is a pendant in a snowflake design and Karin gasped in admiration at the intricate carving of the crystal. She was looking at it intently that she forgot about her companion who was silently observing her.

Toshiro admired the beauty before him, the blush on her cheeks, her long lashes and the shiny raven hair that was secured with a scrünci. Karin felt the heat of his stare and looked at him shyly.

"There's a sport shop at the other side" Toshiro said, trying to sound casual. Both went to the sports boutique and he let Karin go to the clothes section, as he looked around. Karin went to purchase her socks and as they went out of the shop Toshiro said, "Karin-san, would you like to have coffee?"

"That would be nice Shiro-kun" smiled Karin.

Toshiro gently smiled at her reply. Though he hated being called 'Shiro' by his fellow shinigamis, he didn't mind if it would be Karin who would call him with that dreaded nickname. _I must really like her_, he thought as they walked to a nearby café.

'_Hmp! Like? Seems like you're more "in-like" with her, young master'_ his zanpakutou suddenly replied

'_And why do you say that?'_ asked Toshiro.

'_Remember that I am a part of you, young master… you may not admit it to yourself but you are in love with the young lady…nothing bad to it. Why not just trust your instincts? For all we know, she likes you too'_ the ice dragon replied

Upon hearing his zanpakutou's advice, he remained silent. Toshiro asked Karin what kind of coffee and pastries she liked and got them a table before purchasing at the counter. He paid for the purchase and went back to their table. As he sat, Karin smiled and said

"It's been seven years since we last saw each other Shiro-kun. What takes you here in Karakura Town?" she asked

"Matsumoto and I were sent by our commander general to check onto something. The day I saw you at the soccer field was the day we arrived here" he said

"So… how long would you be staying this time?" Karin asked, she wanted to know if he would spend Christmas in the human world

"Three months the most… Matsumoto and I would spend the holidays here." He said, realizing that they would spend the holidays in the human world; a thought came to his mind. _But I have to act soon_, he said to himself.

"Karin-san… how do humans celebrate the Christmas holidays?" he asked.

It was from his question that opened their conversation. They talked about how Christmas was observed and practiced (his in Seireitei, while hers in the human world), their hobbies and events that happened to them from the last time they met and became friends. They also talked about her soccer practice and her college team, wherein Toshiro was listening intently at her stories. It was during this time that his cellphone rang and he excused himself. Stepping out of the shop, he clicked open his phone and answered.

"Yes Matsumoto… where are you? I see… Listen, I have something to ask you…"

Moments later Toshiro went back to their table and they resumed their conversation. Both enjoyed the company of each other. It was early evening when both left the café. As they were walking around the mall they noticed the gentle falling of snowflakes. Karin was delighted and carelessly raised her arms and face as if welcoming the snowfall.

_How lovely she looks_, Toshiro thought as he gazed at her tenderly. Karin felt that she was being watched and looked at her companion who was looking at her with a smile on his face.

_Ohh my… he looks all the more gorgeous when he smiles!_ She thought. His teal eyes were sparkling and he looked carefree and his lips… his lips made her want to swoon, wondering how it would feel kissing on Hitsugaya Toshiro. She was shocked at what she thought and she shyly chuckled. Toshiro was still smiling at her and nervously, she smiled back. Both were rooted to where they were standing, smiling at each other when Matsumoto Rangiku arrived, with armful of shopping bags.

"Taichou, Karin-san! How nice to see you!" Matsumoto's cheery voice greeted them.

"Hi Rangiku-san!" Karin greeted back, amazed that the lovely strawberry blond vice captain of Toshiro still remained as if she did not age after all those years.

"Ne Taichou, Orihime-san is asking if you will have dinner with us" Matsumoto asked

"Iie, Matsumoto, you two can have dinner without me" Toshiro replied

"Kawaiiiii…." Matsumoto giggled, looking at the couple. "Guess I'll be going ahead then Taichou… oh, before I forgot-" Matsumoto checked her bags and gave a parcel to Toshiro, saying "This one's for you Taichou" and said goodbye to them

"It's getting late Karin-san, I'll better walk you home. I don't want your father to worry" Toshiro offered

"Arigato Shiro-kun" Karin said shyly. Honestly she hated the day ending too soon as she enjoyed Toshiro's company and wanted to spend more time with him. _I just hope that I could still see him after this_, she silently thought.

Both enjoyed each other's silent company as they walked on the snow covered sidewalk. As they neared Karin's house, Toshiro stopped abruptly, making Karin wonder on his sudden action.

"Karin…" Toshiro softly said

"Yes Shiro-kun?" Karin asked

"Can I see you again?" he shyly asked

"Of course" she answered

Upon hearing her answer, Toshiro took something out from his pocket, and gave it to Karin. Shyly he said "This is my Christmas gift for you… I know it's a bit early but I want you to have it… and hope that you like it enough to use it on Christmas day…"

Karin took the box shyly and opened it. To her surprise it was a necklace with the crystal snowflake pendant that she admired earlier at the jewelry shop they passed by.

"Toshiro… I… don't know what to say…." She stammered

"It's my Christmas gift for you… I hope you like it." He shyly said.

Karin took out the necklace and with trembling fingers, held it. Toshiro silently went near her and held the necklace for her, he unfastened the lock and smiled at her, saying gently "May I?"

Karin pulled her hair back and let Toshiro place the necklace on her neck. As he fastened it, she turned around, her cheeks blushing. She was surprised to see him smiling at her and she smiled back shyly.

"Thank you so much Shiro-chan…" she said

"You… called…me…Shiro…chan…?" he slowly said, his eyes brightening as he smiled fully at her.

Karin's face turned beet red as she realized what she just called him with an endearment. _Now I'm definitely doomed_…_he found me out…_ she thought as she looked at him.

Gently, Toshiro caressed her cheeks with his fingers, and softly said "I thought I would forever wonder if you like me… Karin-chan…I like you, I really do, from the first time I saw you seven years ago" he said as he tenderly held her hand.

Both Karin and Toshiro smiled at each other and walked through the gently falling snow, hands held together.

_-fin- _


	4. loveswept

Loveswept

_Author's Notes:__ hi again! This is my first try on the most complicated couple (if ever) since they are so alike in many ways – character wise… though I read a couple of short stories about them, this I hope you'll enjoy reading my story and welcome this very unique pair._

_Pairing: Kuchiki Byakuya x Nanao Ise_

_Note:_

"normal conversation"

_mind thoughts_

'_shinigami & zanpakutou conversation' (and vice versa)_

* * *

Valentine's day was fast approaching and one would not believe the busy atmosphere in Seireitei… all shops in the commercial district were adorned with festive cupid, venus, couples and heart-shaped decorations as well as novelties for sale with red, pink and white valentine themes; they even offer black themed valentine novelties for the more radical and fashion savvy clients. Even at the barracks of Gotei 13 one would feel the approaching feast day since all shinigamis (especially the ladies) were busy preparing for the "big day" itself… well _**except**_ for one distinguished lady… 

Nanao Ise

Not that she was being anti-social, only a few errr… few meaning one Matsumoto Rangiku was aware of Ise's gentle personality and her being a romantic at heart. At the barracks and during duty, Ise would always be business-like and no one would see her smile, nor even be friendly with her Division members. She was the epitome of formality and this was often mistaken as aloofness or worse - apathy. Even her cheery and flamboyant Kyouraku Taichou who would always tease her mercilessly never thought that his seemingly cold-hearted of a Fukutaichou was a hopeless romantic.

Men who would admire Ise from afar often backed out without even trying to be friendly with her, they expected that they would be either be scolded, or worst humiliated in front of other shinigamis should they show interest in her. Most of them thought that the word stoic was synonymous with Ise. It was with this strong belief and presumption that Ise remained a lonely, single unattached lovely shinigami, while the women around her would gush and giggle over their boyfriends or admirers.

Being a romantic, Ise also dreams of being swept off her feet by a man who would love her. Her dream of being wooed and romanced was never far from her mind, but as the fates would have it, the one person she admires and desires most would only remain a dream for her, for she felt that it would never happen in reality. Only Rangiku knew of her best friend's secret admiration to one of the strongest captains of Gotei 13… the Noble Iceman himself – Kuchiki Byakuya…

Two days before Valentine's Day, Nanao was busy preparing for their monthly vice captains' meeting. The conference room was still empty as she entered; she mentally reminded herself that she would help Rangiku later that day making chocolate candies for her best friend's longtime sweetheart, Hisagi Shūhei, Fukutaichou of the 9th Division.

Multitasking as always, Ise was busy placing the meeting's agenda on the table as well as planning on the to-do list she needs to attend the following day that she did not notice when someone entered the room. As she was about to place the document on Abarai Renji's place, she bumped into a muscular chest, the sudden impact made her lose her balance, documents were flying everywhere and as she expected to land on the floor, strong, gentle hands held her tenderly and she found herself staring at the handsome 6th Division captain's features.

He was looking at her intently, though his expression was as unreadable as always. Ise stammered "A-arigato Ku-kuchi…"

"You must be careful with your movements, Nanao Fukutaicho" Byakuya gently said.

"_Is it me or am I seeing things or am I just too tired?" _Ise thought as she was mesmerized with the 6th Division captain's baritone voice and his deep grey orbs gently staring at her. Wordlessly he guided her and bent to pick up the scattered documents. Seeing the noble captain pick up the documents, Ise followed suit, apologizing randomly as she was too embarrassed of being held by the man she was crushing on. Both saw the paper under the table and as she was about to retrieve it, she felt Byakuya's hand touched hers, as he was also about to pick it up.

"I… Sumimasen taichou" Ise mumbled as she took the last document.

Byakuya just nodded and quietly seated himself at his Fukutaichou's place. Since his Fukutaichou Abarai Renji was assigned in the human world with Rukia, the 6th Division Captain would always join the vice captains' meeting; informing them that part of a captain's duty was to make sure that the duties of his subordinates, especially his Fukutaichou were well taken care of.

At first Ise was bothered with the 6th Division captain's presence, since his reiatsu was too overwhelming, the first time she questioned his presence during their vice captains' meeting he snapped at her that she almost fainted. From then on she began to see his devotion to his Division and admired him for it. As the days went on, Ise would silently wish that Renji would always be assigned in the human world and looked forward to seeing Byakuya attend their meeting. Though most of the time the 6th Division captain would listen to their discussion and take notes for his Fukutaichou's reference later on; for Ise her day was complete with the sight of Byakuya at their meeting.

Loud voices snapped Ise from her reverie and she looked at the other Fukutaichous as they entered the conference room. Rangiku entered with her beau, Hisagi Shūhei and upon seeing Byakuya, Rangiku winked secretly at her best friend.

The 11th Division's rambunctious Fukutaichou Yachiru squealed with delight upon seeing Byakuya and sat beside him. Byakuya merely looked at the bubblegum haired Fukutaichou and remained silent. The meeting started and Ise was thankful that it was the 4th Division's Kotetsu Isane's turn in presiding the meeting, which gave her the opportunity to gaze secretly at her crush. Thrice during the meeting she saw Byakuya glancing at her and she kept her head low, willing herself not to blush from the heady feeling she was experiencing.

'_You're blushing, oh girl you are DE-FI-NI-TE-LY blushing!'_ her zanpakutou teased her.

'_Urusai! Are you making matters worst? HE is staring at me, ME… didn't you notice?'_ Ise shot back at her teasing zanpakutou

'_Ohh I do, I dooo… those gorgeous deep set eyes, aquiline nose, luscious lips … that manly patrician features of his… oh what a hottie…'_Her zanpakutou drawled lazily_ 'He's soo yummy you should have kissed him earlier since you were in his arms… tasted that lovely soft lips of his… feel his tongue….'_ Her zanpakutou added

'_Well I'm not as perverted as you are!'_ Ise snapped back, irritated at her zanpakutou's suggestive remarks. She was worried that her colleagues would notice the blush rising on her face.

'_Well you blew your chance girl, you and I both know that you were so close with each other that you could feel his breath… ohh heaven'_ her zanpakutou retorted and chuckled, knowing all too well that her master was losing her patience.

Ise was about to snap back at her zanpakutou but was sidetracked when she felt a nudge at her side, Matsumoto was looking strangely at her and whispered, "Ise-chan, you haven't answered Kuchiki Taichou's question"

"Sumimasen Taichou, could you please repeat your question?" Ise asked, her face turning red as she was caught not paying attention.

"I was asking you if you have a venue for the valentine's ball your group are planning. That's two days from now, right?" Byakuya asked

"I, ahh… errm.. yes Taichou, the valentine's ball is in two days though we are not sure if we could use the Main Hall and Ballroom since Yamamoto-Genyrūsai Soutaichou mentioned that it would be used for the Academy's valentine soiree.

"Well then you may use the manor's ballroom or the garden's if you wish." Byakuya simply said; his gaze never left hers as he was waiting for her answer.

Ise was blushing all the more and it was Rangiku who saved her, saying "Kuchiki Taichou, thank you so much! Your manor would be the perfect venue for the valentine's ball!"

"It's settled then. Nanao Fukutaichou, you may coordinate with my personal secretary Seki Yukita at the manor for the details. If you need anything, caterers or decorations, he will help you."

Byakuya replied, his gaze never left hers.

"Arigato Taichou…" was all Ise could say. She as well as the other Fukutaichous were surprised that Kuchiki Taichou would offer his manor as venue for the party, let alone assign his personal secretary to help them.

"Well then, I guess there is nothing more to discuss, meeting adjourned?" Byakuya asked. All Fukutaichous merely nodded their heads and the 6th Division captain stood from his seat and left gracefully.

_This is a pretty weird day, that I can tell_, Ise told herself as she was gathering her things.

'_Not as weird as you… '_ her zanpakutou replied and chuckled as Ise frowned.

"Ise-chan, dai joubu ka?" (are you okay?) Rangiku asked her best friend.

"Hai, I'm fine Ran-chan. So, are we going to your place later?" she asked.

* * *

Later that night at Rangiku's place… 

"Ise-chan, are you sure you're okay? You look a bit pale…" Rangiku asked as she looked at her best friend who was busy whipping up cocoa mixture for the candies they were preparing.

"Yes I'm fine Ran-chan… why do you ask?" Ise wondered

"Well earlier at the meeting, it seems that you were not in your usual self… especially when Kuchiki Taichou was speaking to you… were you spacing out at that time?" Rangiku replied

"Ran-chan… I.. he…" Ise stammered

"Wha… what happened? He kissed you? You kissed him? Ayayayayay!!!!" shrieked Rangiku excitedly

"It wasn't like that silly! I bumped into him and almost fell on the floor, and he… he…" Ise mumbled

"…he caught you in time, ne?" Rangiku finished it for her, her azure eyes sparkling with glee

"Yeah…" was all Ise could say, her face blushing.

"Well that's a good start… he now notices you… hmnn… maybe that's why he could not take his eyes off you the whole time during the meeting… hmnn… this is just wonderful…." Rangiku exclaimed.

Ise saw the mischievous gleam on her best friend's eyes and was worried of what Rangiku was planning, knowing the 10th Division's Fukutaichou, she was famous for her harebrained plans though often than not it would turn out successfully. Rangiku sauntered gracefully to where Ise was standing and surveying her from head to toe like a master couturier, she was muttering to herself, making Ise all the more anxious on what the blond goddess was planning.

"Ran-chan…" she warned

"Black, definitely black… yes… tomorrow we'll go shopping!" Rangiku excitedly proclaimed

"Eh… ano… do you think we have to finish this first before going to shop around Ran-chan? I mean, these chocolate candies are for your boyfriend, right?" Ise reminded her

"Hai, hai! We will! And tomorrow, we go shopping!" Her friend declared

The following day, Ise, Rangiku and one very reluctant 10th Division captain went to the human world where Rangiku led them from one boutique to another, finding the 'perfect dress' for Ise. Toshiro was dragged along since according to Rangiku, Toshiro and Byakuya have the same demeanor and as Rangiku would put it, whatever reaction Toshiro would have on a dress would probably have the same effect on Byakuya.

All throughout their shopping expedition it was Rangiku who bought most clothes and their hands were full of shopping bags. They still have to find a dress for Ise and she was already on the verge of having a vein pop on her head since Rangiku would always comment that either the dress was too plain or too flamboyant. Toshiro on the other hand remained silent since he was already used to his Fukutaichou's shopping antics.

As they were on the 15th boutique, Ise and Toshiro were already too tired to argue with Rangiku that they merely followed the stawberry blond goddess and both flopped on the nearby sofa due to exhaustion. Rangiku then cheerfully greeted the sales clerk and gracefully sauntered on the clothes rack, looking for the perfect dress for Ise.

Ise was lazily watching her friend when a certain dress caught her attention. Slowly she stood up and went to the rack, as she held the dress she felt that it was made for her. It was a white floor length dress, with tiny swarovski crystals that seem to sparkle and the style was a Grecian type. The sales clerk saw Ise and happily assisted her. As she stepped out of the fitting room, Rangiku squealed in delight upon seeing her friend. Toshiro's expression was priceless since the child prodigy was so astounded that Rangiku saw her captain openly gawked for the first time.

"PURRRFECT!!! Kireii!!! Just perfect Ise-chan! This dress is made for you… For you!!!!"

Ise was unsure if she would purchase the dress and when she looked at her reflection on the full length mirror, her zanpakutou suddenly spoke through her mind _'Girl you look fantabulous! Buy the dress honey!'_

Ise looked at Toshiro who was still gawking at her that Rangiku had to nudge her Taichou who resumed his normal icy demeanor.

"Taichou, what do you think about the dress? It's nice, ne?" Rangiku asked her captain

"I--- it looks good on you Nanao Fukutaichou…" Toshiro said, as his face turned beet red.

After paying for the dress, they purchased some accessories that would go with it such as shoes and evening bag, the three shinigamis proceeded to visit Rukia and Renji at Ichigo's place. Later on, they went to the former 12th Division captain's store/residence wherein the Gates leading to Seireitei was opened for them.

* * *

The day before the Valentine's Ball, Ise was at the Kuchicki mansion to supervise on the decorations. True to his word, Byakuya instructed his personal secretary to assist her in coordinating with the caterer as well as the florist who would be decorating the mansion's ballroom. He also suggested that since the ballroom overlooked the garden that some tables and chairs would be set up in order to accommodate other guests who prefer to dine outdoors. 

Being her first time to set foot on the mansion, Ise was controlling her jaw from dropping as she admired the mansion before her. She was in awe at the simplicity and elegance of Byakuya's mansion as well as the efficiency of his household staff. While she was waiting for his personal secretary, tea was served at the receiving area and she was in awe that the house servants could move around unnoticed. _Maybe they were specially trained to move around quietly and unnoticed, _Ise thought to herself. Gingerly she took the tea cup and sipped while admiring the cherry blossoms outside. As she was enjoying the view, she noticed the noble captain walking towards the opposite direction, he was not wearing the usual Shinigami uniform; instead he was wearing a burgundy colored yukata, his long, ebony hair was hanging loosely, the usual Kenseikan headpiece to indicate his nobility was nowhere in sight. _How handsome he looks… how I wish I could see him more today_, she hoped.

'_Ahhh… you are ogling your crush…'_ her zanpakutou chuckled, teasing her

'_Arrgggghhh!! It's you again… for a zanpakutou, we are so unlike each other!'_ Ise snapped at her zanpakutou.

'_Nani?! We are the same dahling… the only difference is that you choose to hide the real you for reasons even I would not like to know…' _ her zanpakutou replied _'Kyouraku Taichou is right, you should loosen up Ise-chan, or else before you know it, life has passed by and you'll end up old and lonely…. Would you wish that for yourself?'_

'_I… of course not…' _Ise answered, and realized that her secret admiration on the 6th Division captain would remain that way until either she learn to forget him or if ever the time comes that someone would fall in love with her, which she concluded was next to impossible.

"Ohaiyo Nanao Fukutaichou, diligent as always…" a deep baritone voice interrupted Ise's thoughts.

Ise was shocked to see the Kuchiki noble standing regally in front of her, since a while back she saw him walking towards the opposite side of the mansion. Seeing him up close made her lose her breath. _Did he shunpo from the other side of the manor to his room? Ohh kami, he really is so handsome_, she thought as she straightened herself.

"I… ah… i…." she stammered. Byakuya was looking at her inquiringly, patiently waiting for her to speak up.

'_BA----KA!!! Can't you say one sensible word woman?! The poor man is trying to figure out what you are about to say!'_ Her irate zanpakutou said

"I… Taichou, thank you so much for providing the venue…" Ise said, blushing.

"Betsuni… you're welcome. If you need anything please do not hesitate to request for Yuki, my personal assistant" Byakuya said gently and left the room. As if on cue, his personal secretary entered the room, cheerfully smiling at her.

"Ohaiyo Ise-chan, I am Seki Yukita, you may just call me Yuki for short, it's also the name Kuchiki-sama calls me." Yuki said. He was almost as tall as his superior, with long, blond hair and brown eyes. Though he was also good looking, he was in contrast in character with his superior who was often stoic and business like. Yuki ushered Ise in the ballroom and once they arrived she could not help but be in awe at the elegance of the place.

"Yuki-san… this place… it's very…" Ise breathlessly said

"enchanting, ne? I know… if you would observe more closely its also very regal… this is where the coronation of the Kuchiki heads are being held, as well as other family functions such as weddings and stuff… this is the first time that the place would have non-family members to use it" Yuki cheerfully said.

_How very gracious of him_, Ise thought. _It makes me admire him all the more…_

'_And all the more fall deeply in love with him Ise-chan' _her zanpakutou added

Ise could only follow the young man as he gave her a tour guide of the ballroom. "And for the finale… look at this Ise-chan…" Yuki said as he gave a gentle push on the sliding door. The door panels slid gently one at a time, revealing the splendid garden. It seemed that the ballroom's design was patterned with the garden's landscape. It was a perfect venue for the party.

"This is perfect Yuki-san. I think the only things that needs for this are the dining tables and chairs… having an accent floral arrangement on each table would be splendid." Ise replied.

"Yes Ise-chan, that would be a good idea since the ballroom itself is already magnificent on its own, adding more decorations would ruin instead of complement it." Yuki said then added, though the garden would be more enchanting at night if we put lamps on the trees, what do you think?"

"You're right Yuki-san, it would be perfect. You'll be coming to the ball too, yes?" Ise said, excitement running through her body

"Thank you Ise-chan… would it be too much if I bring a date?" Yuki asked

"Oh no, not at all… that would be wonderful, besides it's a valentine's party - its expected that you attend with a date" Ise replied, then thought _seems its only me who would be coming to the ball without a date or an escort…_

* * *

Valentine's Day and on the night of the ball, the Kuchiki mansion looked as elegant and splendid as ever. Though it was still winter, the cherry blossoms in the garden were still in full bloom, since Yuki explained to Ise that the Kuchiki gardens were protected by a special dome that regulates the cherry blossom trees to bloom all year round. The said dome was invented by the former 12th Division captain, Urahara Kisuke who custom-built the dome to be made invisible, just as Byakuya requested. 

Ise was in one of the guest rooms in which Byakuya provided for her since she was supervising the caterers and crew on the table layout as well as the menu. He thought it would be wise for her to stay in the mansion so that she would not be coming to and from her house which was considerably far from the mansion. As she stood looking at the gown she was about to wear, there was a gentle knock on the door and as she opened it, three ladies of the Kuchiki staff came in, and the youngest said,

"Nanao Fukutaichou, Kuchiki-sama requested us to be your ladies-in-waiting and help you prepare for tonight's ball."

"H—huh?" Ise was so surprised that she was speechless. Ladies-in-waiting? It was like she was in a fairytale… the businesslike Nanao Ise was never pampered in her entire life and it seemed that she was in a dream. Wordlessly she merely nodded and the ladies prepared the bath for her.

At the mansion's ballroom and garden, all Shinigamis of the Gotei 13 were present, even Yamamoto-Genyrūsai Soutaichou attended along with his wife. The mood was festive and the atmosphere, romantic. As Ise was on her way to the ballroom, she saw a silhouette of a man looking through the window; the man turned and she was surprised to see Byakuya not wearing the typical formal kimono and hakama that nobles usually wear. Instead, he was wearing an all black ensemble; black jacket over a black satin shirt and black trousers. His hair was worn loose; the usual Kenseikan was not in place.

_He really is gorgeous… _Ise thought to herself, admiring Byakuya from where she stood. Not wanting to be seen and desiring to watch him longer, she stepped back and did not notice that she hit a stand of an accent vase. She yelped in surprise and was in shock as she saw the vase plunging to the floor. Quickly she grabbed the falling vase, tripping herself in the process. She twisted her body in the hopes of cushioning the vase as she expected her back to hit the hard floor but was surprised to be in the arms of a very muscular man. Clutching the vase in her arms, she shyly looked at her 'savior' and was speechless when her gaze locked into dark grey orbs.

"I'd rather have you safe in my arms than have an intact vase and a broken Fukutaichou's back, Nanao-san." Byakuya softly said.

"G- gomenasai Taichou… ahh…" was all Ise could say, as she was mesmerized by Byakuya's nearness and his heavenly scent of bergamot and cherry blossoms surrounded her.

This time Byakuya chuckled which made Ise all the more embarrassed and she chose to look at the vase instead. Gently Byakuya took the vase from her and placed it on the stand. Ise was enthralled upon seeing the 6th Division and Iceman of Gotei 13 smile at her and she was surprised as he took her hand gently and kissed it.

"T- Taichou…" Ise stammered, she could not believe what was unfolding before her.

Byakuya was still smiling at her and embraced her tenderly. Gently he lifted her chin and kissed her, his lips caressed hers teasingly. Her hands touched his shoulders and gently he took one hand and held it with his as he deepened the kiss. For the first time in her life, Ise let go of her feelings and responded lovingly to his kisses, her arms wounding around him as she kissed him passionately.

'_WHOOOOPEEEEEE! Way to go girl!!! That's my Ise!' _Her zanpakutou cheered and a smile curved on Ise's lips as she felt giddy being in Byakuya's arms. He felt her smiling and gently looked at her, his eyes shining with happiness.

"You look all the more lovely when you smile Ise-chan…" he said.

She smiled at his remark and replied, "its because you swept me off my feet…"

Byakuya chuckled at her remark and holding to his embrace, he said, "I guess its time for us to celebrate Valentine 's Day together…"

"I certainly agree" she answered. And hand in hand they walked to the festivities.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_author's notes_: i know its been a while and i would like to thank those who read, reviewed, chose it as story alert, added to their favorites, added me to their favorites, its really an honor and pleasure. i hope you enjoy reading this chapter as i did enjoy writing it. till the next one :)

and for a trivia... this is the longest that i have written... its a record for me! 4000 words... yipee!

ja ne : D


End file.
